ONE NIGHT STAND (CHANGJIN)
by Yuta CBKSHH
Summary: [ONESHOOT] Hyunjin, si Lelaki cantik yang berprofesi sebagai Foto model, baru saja dikhianati oleh sang Kekasih. Tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Changbin yang membayarnya mahal untuk melakukan 'One Night Stand' dengannya. YAOI! NC-21! ChangJin. Changbin x Hyunjin. Straykids Fanfiction. RnR!


**Author:**  
Yuta CBKSHH

 **Title:**  
ONE NIGHT STAND [CHANGJIN]

 **Main Cast:**  
Hwang Hyunjin a.k.a Hyunjin  
Seo Changbin a.k.a Changbin

 **Support cast:**  
Other cast (STRAYKIDS's members)

 **Rating:**  
M

 **Genre:**  
Romance, Drama, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length:**  
ONESHOOT

 **Disclaimer:**  
FF Oneshoot ChangJin pertama dari Yuta. Sebenarnya hanya iseng karena ada plot yang nganggur, jadinya Yuta pilih main cast ChangJin yang sepertinya cocok dengan karakter cerita ini. Cerita ini tidak memplagiat cerita dari orang lain atau cerita manapun. **NO COPAST! NO PLAGIAT! NO REPOST! BE ORIGINAL!** Semoga kalian suka dan bisa menerima cerita ini dengan baik ^^

 **Warning:**  
BL-BoysLove / YAOI / SHOUNEN-AI / HUBUNGAN SESAMA JENIS. MATURE CONTENT INSIDE! NC-21! DLDR! DO NOT BASH BUT KRITIK ATAU SARAN SANGAT DI PERBOLEHKAN. ENJOY IT!

 **Summary:**  
[ONESHOOT] Hyunjin, si Lelaki cantik yang berprofesi sebagai Foto model, baru saja dikhianati oleh sang Kekasih. Tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Changbin yang membayarnya mahal untuk melakukan 'One Night Stand' dengannya. YAOI! NC-21! ChangJin. Changbin x Hyunjin. Straykids Fanfiction. RnR!

 **Backsong:**

Eugene ft. Lee ssang – Tears

 **\- HAPPY READING -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Terima kasih telah mengundangku, tetapi aku benar-benar harus kembali saat ini."

Seorang Lelaki berparas cantik, dengan kulit putihnya dan juga bibirnya yang merah bak _cherry_ , memohon pada sang Sahabat karena harus kembali ke Rumah saat ini juga. Dia bernama Hwang Hyunjin, dan Sahabatnya yang sedang berulang tahun saat ini adalah Kim Seungmin.

"Kau bahkan belum sampai 1 jam berada di sini, Hwang Hyunjin."

Seungmin memandang kecewa pada sang Sahabat. Ruangan mewah yang dihiasi oleh _ornament_ ulang tahun, menjadi latar tempat mereka kali ini. Kue kecil namun terlihat lezat di hadapan mereka pun belum tersentuh. Alasannya? Seungmin hanya ingin memberikan potongan pertama kue itu pada sang Sahabat.

Sahabat yang telah menjadi orang yang paling dekat dengannya sejak mereka masih duduk di Sekolah Menengah Pertama.

"Maafkan aku, Seungmin. Aku harus segera kembali, ini sudah larut."

Mata indah Hyunjin bergerak gelisah. Ia mencari alasan pada Seungmin agar ia dapat kembali ke Rumahnya secepat mungkin, khawatir sang Kekasih akan marah padanya karena ia terlambat pulang.

"Lagipula, bukankah besok kita harus bekerja?" lanjut Hyunjin.

Ia terlihat ragu, namun akhirnya Seungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan mengabulkan permohonan Hyunjin.

"Aku akan memaafkanmu kali ini, tetapi tidak untuk ulang tahunku yang selanjutnya."

"Tentu. Aku berjanji," jawab Hyunjin cepat.

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah ke arah pintu keluar dan ia terus melambaikan tangannya pada Seungmin yang semakin menghilang dari pandangan matanya. Tubuh tinggi dan sempurna miliknya, masih terbungkus oleh pakaian yang mahal; tepatnya, Seungmin yang membelikan baju ini untuknya. Mengingat Seungmin adalah seseorang yang sangat kaya raya. Tidak seperti dirinya.

Hwang Hyunjin, adalah seorang Lelaki cantik berusia 23 tahun yang bekerja sebagai Foto Model. Awalnya, Hyunjin hanyalah seorang Pelayan. Hingga tak sengaja ia bertemu kembali dengan Seungmin, dan Sahabatnya yang baik hati itu menawarkannya pekerjaan yang lebih baik. Tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan, tentu Hyunjin menerima tawaran itu dan menjadi seorang Foto Model sebuah Majalah _Fashion_ sama seperti Seungmin.

Uap mengepul keluar dari hidung dan bibirnya, mengingat cuaca malam ini sangatlah dingin. Sangat dingin membekukan. Jika saja ia tidak mengenakan jaket berbulu tebal ini, mungkin ia akan pingsan membeku saat ini.

Hyunjin melirik ke arah jam tangan yang melingkar manis di tangan kirinya, dan kecemasan bertambah kala ia tak mendapati satupun Taxi yang melintas di depan Gedung yang menjadi tempat Pesta ulang tahun Seungmin dirayakan tersebut.

"Kumohon, Paman. Letak Rumahku tidak sejauh itu."

Lagi-lagi, Hyunjin harus melayangkan permohonannya pada Supir Taxi– _yang ia hentikan secara paksa_ –karena ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain untuk bisa sampai ke Rumahnya.

"Maaf anak muda, ini sudah terlalu larut dan aku tidak menerima penumpang lagi."

Hanya itu yang Hyunjin dapatkan dari sang Supir Taxi. Ia pun tidak ingin memaksa dan membiarkan Taxi itu melenggang begitu saja meninggalkannya.

"Oh ayolah, apakah aku harus berjalan kaki?" Hyunjin putus asa. Dan ia sedikit merengek di sela kalimatnya.

Angin berhembus semakin kencang dan ia tidak dapat menahan udara dingin itu lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk berjongkok dan berharap sayap tumbuh di kedua bahunya dan membawa terbang hingga ke Rumah. Meskipun harapannya itu tidak akan menjadi nyata.

Dari kejauhan, sebuah Mobil sedan mewah terhenti dan seorang Lelaki yang mengendarai Mobil itupun merasa iba pada Hyunjin yang tak kunjung mendapatkan Taxi. Lelaki berwajah garang nyaris tanpa ekspresi itu, melirik ke kursi penumpang di sampingnya. Masih kosong. Apakah lebih baik ia memberikan tumpangan pada Lelaki cantik yang sedang berjongkok di luar Gedung tersebut.

Kemudian ia melajukan Mobil mewahnya perlahan dan berhenti tepat di depan Lelaki cantik itu.

"Sudah terlalu larut, masuklah."

Hyunjin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Lelaki berwajah garang itu dengan pandangan bingung bercampur sedih. Itu adalah pertemuan pertama mereka, dan Hyunjin benar-benar merasa asing pada Lelaki ini.

"Aku melihatmu tidak mendapatkan Taxi dan—"

"Terima kasih," Hyunjin berhasil memotong perkataan Lelaki yang cukup tampan itu– _meskipun wajahnya terlihat garang_ –dan segera berdiri memasuki Mobil yang telah dibukakan oleh sang Pemilik.

" _Ah… Tuan. Kau penyelamatku. Kau telah menyelamatkan hidupku,"_ gumam Hyunjin berlebihan dalam hati.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali dan mengucapkan ribuan kalimat syukur di hatinya. Tanpa menyadari bahwa sedari tadi Lelaki asing itu memperhatikannya.

"Penghangatnya sudah kunyalakan, kurasa kau benar-benar kedinginan."

Ucapan Lelaki itu membuat Hyunjin menghentikan pergerakannya, bahkan ia pun tidak menyadari bahwa Mobil yang mereka tumpangi sudah melaju.

"Dimana Rumahmu?" tanya Lelaki itu.

"Gedung JYP yang ada di Distrik 9."

"Kau tinggal di Gedung?"

"Um… yeah. Aku menyewa Kamar Apartemen di sana."

Setelah jawaban itu, tidak ada kalimat lain yang terdengar dari bibir keduanya. Hyunjin terdiam canggung, sementara Lelaki asing itu fokus menyetir. Memikirkan tentang apa yang dilakukan Lelaki cantik ini hingga larut malam.

Apakah Lelaki ini adalah seorang Lelaki bayaran? Melihat dari cara berpakaiannya yang begitu menarik.

" _One night stand_?"

"Maaf?"

"Ah ya, dimana aku harus menurunkanmu?"

"Di… sana," ucap Hyunjin sembari menunjuk Gedung yang sudah berada di depan mata mereka. Ia bahkan tak sempat memikirkan kalimat sebelumnya dari Lelaki asing itu.

"Di sini?"

Hyunjin mengangguk, "terima kasih."

Hyunjin segera turun dari Mobil mewah itu dan berjalan memutar. Berdiri di samping Mobil dan menunggu Lelaki asing baik hati itu menurunkan kaca jendela Mobilnya.

"Ah iya, siapa namamu?"

"Hyunjin. Hwang Hyunjin."

Lelaki itu terlihat mengangguk, dan senyuman tipis ia tunjukkan pada Hyunjin.

"Lain kali, apa kita bisa bertemu?"

Hyunjin mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sampai berjumpa lagi."

Setelah memberikan salam perpisahan pada Hyunjin, Lelaki itu melajukan Mobilnya kembali. Sementara Hyunjin, ia segera berjalan memasuki Gedung Apartemennya dan merutuki dirinya yang terlupa menanyakan siapa nama Lelaki baik hati tersebut.

Ia terburu-buru keluar dari _Lift_ dan mencari-cari kunci Kamar Apartemennya di dalam tas. Lalu ia membuka pintu tersebut, dan senyuman cantik miliknya reflek terkembang kala ia melihat sang Kekasih yang sedang merokok sambil menonton tv di Ruang tengah.

"Kau terlambat. Aku kelaparan."

Bukan sapaan hangat ataupun kecupan manis yang Hyunjin dapatkan, melainkan wajah jengkel sang Kekasih yang terlihat menyudutkannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memasak?" tanya Hyunjin. Ia berusaha untuk bersikap manis di depan Lekaki yang telah 3 tahun menjadi Kekasihnya tersebut.

"Kita tidak memiliki persediaan mie instan."

"Kau bisa makan di luar, atau… membelinya."

Lelaki berkulit putih pucat itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Hyunjin.

"Uangku habis."

Chan; Kekasih Hyunjin, merebut tas milik Hyunjin lalu mengambil dompetnya. Ia mengambil hampir seluruh isi di dalam dompet tersebut, dan melemparnya secara kasar pada Hyunjin. Lalu ia pergi begitu saja keluar Apartemen mereka.

"Aku akan membeli makanan."

Hyunjin memutar tubuhnya dan mencegah langkah Chan. "Setidaknya, sisakan aku uang untuk besok. Aku harus bekerja."

"3,000 ribu won cukup untuk kau naik Bus."

Hyunjin menatap miris sisa uang yang ia miliki di dalam dompetnya. Dan terduduk lemah di atas tempat tidur miliknya. Airmatanya perlahan menetes dan ia hanya mampu menangis dalam diam. Seperti yang sering ia lakukan pada hari-hari sebelumnya atas sikap sang Kekasih yang sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya.

Awalnya, Lelaki yang berusia 3 tahun lebih tua dari Hyunjin tersebut, bersikap sangat lembut dan begitu menyayangi Hyunjin. Namun ia berubah seiring Lelaki itu dipecat dari pekerjaannya dan menumpang hidup pada Hyunjin. Hyunjin pun tidak memiliki pilihan lain karena ia begitu mencintai Kekasihnya tersebut.

Tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain bertahan dan berharap Chan kembali pada dirinya yang dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ONE NIGHT STAND -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Maksudku, ini adalah persaingan, Hwang Hyunjin. Kau cantik, kau pasti bisa jauh lebih tenar daripada dia."

Seungmin membuat perbincangan pagi mereka terasa berat. Ia menyambut pagi Hyunjin di Gedung tempat mereka bekerja dengan topik perbincangan yang sedikit menyudutkan rekan Model mereka. Yaitu, Jeongin. Lelaki bermata kucing itu selalu bersikap sinis terhadap Hyunjin, dan itulah alasan kenapa Seungmin begitu membenci Jeongin meskipun mereka tidak tahu apa alasannya.

"Sudahlah, aku sedang tidak ingin mencari masalah."

 _Make up_ sudah terpoles sempurna di wajah cantik Hyunjin, begitupun dengan Seungmin yang terduduk di sebelahnya. Mereka hendak berdiri, namun seseorang lebih dulu menabrak Hyunjin dan membuat minuman yang dipegang oleh orang tersebut tumpah dan membasahi pakaian Hyunjin.

"Gunakan matamu."

Seungmin hampir saja menampar wajah orang itu, jika saja Hyunjin tidak lebih dulu menahannya. Ya, orang itu adalah Yang Jeongin, orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan sedari tadi.

"Kau benar-benar sombong, Yang Jeongin!" maki Seungmin. Namun Jeongin hanya tertawa meremehkan dan hendak melewati mereka.

"Jaga ucapanmu jika kau masih ingin bekerja di sini," sinis Jeongin.

Ya, Jeongin adalah anak dari Pemilik Perusahaan tempat mereka bekerja dan itulah alasan kuat kenapa Jeongin bisa menjadi Model terkenal meskipun ia tak lebih cantik dari Hyunjin.

"Sialan," umpat Seungmin.

"Ucapkan itu pada Pengacaraku," tantang Jeongin pada Seungmin. Lalu ia melenggang pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Hyunjin dan Seungmin yang masih dalam keadaan emosi.

"Sudahlah," ucap Hyunjin dengan tenang. Ia hanya tidak ingin Sahabat baiknya ini terbakar emosi dan berakhir dengan mereka yang kehilangan pekerjaan.

"Lihatlah pakaianmu. Basah!"

"Aku bisa menggantinya dengan yang lain. Ini tidaklah masalah."

"Awas saja jika aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Akan kupatahkan lehernya!"

Hyunjin menyembunyikan senyuman bahagianya karena memiliki seorang Sahabat yang masih begitu memperdulikannya. "Terima kasih, kau memang Sahabatku, Kim Seungmin."

Terpaksa Seungmin meredam emosinya karena Sahabatnya yang cantik itu terlihat tenang. Dan entah kenapa, ia tiba-tiba teringat oleh Kekasih Hyunjin. Karena dilihat dari raut wajah Hyunjin, Lelaki cantik itu sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Dan ia tidak bodoh bahwa penyebab hal itu adalah Kekasih Hyunjin yang tidak tahu diri itu.

"Ah iya. Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chan?"

"Dia… masih sama."

Suara Hyunjin terdengar melemah. Dan Seungmin sempat merutuki dirinya yang tanpa sengaja menyakiti Sahabat cantiknya tersebut.

"Dia itu pemalas! Aku sarankan kau mencari penggantinya, Hwang Hyunjin."

"Aku mencintainya, Kim Seungmin."

"Baiklah. Yayaya… cinta memang membutakan segalanya."

"Aku sudah bersamanya selama 3 tahun, aku tidak mungkin mencari penggantinya begitu saja."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Tapi apakah Chan menyakitimu?"

Hyunjin terdiam. Ia teringat kejadian semalam, dimana ia menemukan sebuah gelang asing di atas tempat tidurnya. Itu bukan gelang miliknya. Dan ia pun tidak pernah melihat Chan memakai gelang. Ia tahu bahwa Chan berselingkuh di belakangnya, dan perselingkuhan itu sudah cukup lama terjadi, tetapi ia tidak ingin berburuk sangka. Ia akan tetap menganggap Chan selalu mencintainya.

"Tidak pernah. Aku selalu bahagia saat sedang bersamanya," bohong Hyunjin. Meskipun senyuman tulusnya berhasil menyembunyikan kebohongan itu dari Seungmin.

"Kau harus mencari hiburan, Hyunjin."

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku memiliki pekerjaan lain selain sebagai Model, dan yeah… itu cukup menghasilkan. Kau mau mencobanya?" tawar Seungmin.

"Pekerjaan… lain?"

"Tidak sulit. Jika kau mau, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada Minho. Dialah yang memberikan pekerjaan ini padaku."

"Pekerjaan apa?"

" _One night stand_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ONE NIGHT STAND -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam telah tiba, dan Hyunjin baru saja tiba di Apartemennya. Dari arah pintu, samar-samar ia mendengar suara desahan seseorang. Dan suara itu terdengar begitu jelas. Dengan langkah yang ragu, perlahan Hyunjin membuka pintu Kamarnya dan ia terkejut bukan main melihat sang Kekasih sedang bercinta dengan seseorang.

Chan tidak menyadari kehadirannya dan suara desahan itu semakin menyakiti pendengaran Hyunjin. Airmatanya menetes dengan sangat deras dan tubuhnya terasa kaku. Ia tidak dapat bereaksi setelah melihat siapa Lelaki yang menjadi selingkuhan dari Chan.

Dia adalah Jeongin.

Jeongin lebih dulu menyadari kehadiran Hyunjin, dan meminta Chan untuk menghentikan aktivitasnya. Sementara Chan, ia bangkit dari atas tubuh polos Jeongin dan memasang kembali celananya. Ia menatap malas ke arah Kekasih cantik yang telah ia lukai tersebut.

"Kau sudah pulang? Lebih baik kau buatkan makanan ringan untukku."

Hyunjin meremas kedua tangannya sendiri ketika Jeongin memberikannya senyuman yang licik. Lelaki yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu terlihat sengaja menunjukkan kehebatannya merebut Chan darinya.

Merasa tidak sanggup menahan rasa perih di hatinya, Hyunjin berlari keluar Apartemen itu dan tak lupa ia membanting pintu dengan sangat keras. Ia menangis sekuat tenaga di dalam _Lift_ dan tangannya bergetar mencari ponsel miliknya. Ia ingin menghubungi Seungmin, karena ia tidak memiliki orang terdekat selain Seungmin.

"Chan… dia berselingkuh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ONE NIGHT STAND -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa?"

Setelah Hyunjin mengalami hal terberat dalam hidupnya, ia segera mencari Taxi untuk menuju ke Rumah Seungmin. Hati dan pikirannya sangat kacau saat ini. Ia seolah kehilangan semangat dan arah hidupnya.

Seungmin memeluk tubuh Sahabatnya itu dengan erat. Membiarkan Hyunjin menangis sepuasnya di sana. Ia sangat tahu bahwa Hyunjin amat sangat tersakiti, dan ia berjanji akan selalu berada di samping Sahabat baiknya tersebut.

"Ia… ia sedang bercinta dengan Jeongin. Di… Apartemen kami."

Tangisan Hyunjin semakin menjadi, dan Seungmin mengusap lembut punggung Hyunjin guna menenangkannya.

"Katakan bagaimana aku bisa bekerja denganmu? Aku membutuhkan uang. Aku ingin menyewa tempat tinggal yang baru."

"Apa kau yakin?" Seungmin melepaskan pelukan mereka dan menatap Hyunjin. Yang ia lihat, Hyunjin mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Beritahu aku sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"Baiklah, kau beristirahatlah terlebih dahulu di sini. Aku akan mengajakmu menemui Minho besok pagi."

Hyunjin mengangguk dan menuruti ucapan Sahabatnya tersebut. Entah ia harus membalas kebaikan Seungmin dengan cara apa. Yang ia harapkan, Seungmin mendapatkan kehidupan yang baik dan juga pasangan yang baik. Tidak seperti dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ONE NIGHT STAND -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya, selepas mereka pulang bekerja, Seungmin mengajak Hyunjin untuk menemui Minho di salah satu Restoran untuk memenuhi janjinya. Kesan pertama yang Hyunjin dapat gambarkan tentang sosok Minho adalah ia orang yang baik. Minho selalu berucap secara lembut dan sering sekali tersenyum. Tidak ada keraguan yang ia rasakan lagi tentang pekerjaan sampingannya tersebut.

"Kau sangat cantik, Hyunjin-ah. Hanya saja… menurut pandanganku, kau adalah seseorang yang sangat pemalu," ujar Minho. Membuat Hyunjin tersipu di tempatnya.

"Jadi, apa kau benar-benar yakin?" tanya Minho untuk memastikan Hyunjin.

"T-tentu aku yakin," jawab Hyunjin.

"Aku tidak ingin memaksa siapapun dalam pekerjaan ini," peringat Minho.

Hyunjin menggeleng. "Aku benar-benar bersedia dan tidak terpaksa."

Minho tersenyum dan memberikan isyarat pada Seungmin yang terduduk di samping Hyunjin.

"Baiklah, malam ini datanglah bersama Seungmin. Aku akan memberikanmu Pelanggan yang baik," putus Minho.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Rumah Seungmin; untuk sementara Hyunjin tinggal di Rumah Seungmin, Hyunjin nampak melamun. Apakah pilihannya untuk memiliki pekerjaan baru tersebut tepat atau tidak. Namun di sisi lain, ia tidak memiliki pilihan. Terlebih mengingat Chan yang telah jauh menyakiti dan mengkhianatinya. Ia merasa sangat patah hati. Ia sangat sedih. Tapi ia harus menyembunyikannya dari siapapun agar ia bisa hidup lebih baik lagi.

"Hanya _one night stand_ bukan?" gumam Hyunjin setelah mereka tiba di Kamar Seungmin. Meskipun suara Hyunjin terdengar sangat lirih, tetapi Seungmin masih dapat mendengarnya.

Seungmin mengangguk dan mengusap pipi Sahabat cantiknya tersebut. "Kau sudah pernah melakukannya?"

Hyunjin menggeleng. "Hanya sebatas berciuman. Aku tidak pernah mengizinkan Chan menyentuhku."

Seungmin terdiam. Pantas saja Lelaki bejat itu berselingkuh dengan Lelaki lain, hanya karena Hyunjin tidak ingin bercinta dengan Kekasihnya tersebut.

"Lalu, apa kau siap jika Pelangganmu nanti mengajakmu… bercinta?"

"Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Percayalah padaku, kau akan baik-baik saja. Ingat, aku selalu bersamamu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ONE NIGHT STAND -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari itu tiba. Hari dimana Minho mendapatkan seorang Pekerja baru yang akan ia kenalkan pada Kliennya. Saat ini, Minho terlihat sedang berbincang dengan para Pelanggan yang akan 'menyewa' anak buahnya. Untuk informasi, Minho adalah penyalur Lelaki cantik pada para Lelaki hidung belang hanya sekedar untuk melakukan _one night stand_.

Kali ini, ia sedang berbincang dengan Woojin, Pelanggan tetap yang menyewa Seungmin hampir setiap minggu.

"Kau memiliki anak buah baru lagi?" tanya Woojin.

Minho mengangguk dan meminum minuman berwarna merah pekat yang ia telah pesan di Klub malam tersebut. "Dia… masih perawan."

Woojin hampir saja tersedak. Mendengar kata 'perawan' adalah hal yang paling jarang ia dengar keluar dari bibir Minho.

"Wow benarkah? Pasti harganya fantastis."

Nyatanya suara Woojin barusan, membuat salah seorang temannya yang ia ajak, merasa tertarik oleh topik pembicaraan tersebut. Hingga ia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Woojin dan Minho. Dan ia melemparkan senyuman menawannya pada Minho.

"Temanmu?" tanya Minho apa Woojin.

"Ah iya, kenalkan dia adalah Seo Changbin. Bukan hanya teman, tetapi ia adalah Sahabatku sejak kami kecil."

"Seo Changbin, senang berkenalan denganmu."

Changbin masih belum mengeluarkan suaranya dan tersenyum menerima jabatan tangan Minho.

Sebenarnya, Changbin bukanlah tipe seorang yang rela membuang waktunya untuk datang ke tempat semacam ini. Tetapi karena Woojin memintanya, ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain menerima ajakan Sahabatnya tersebut. Terhitung bisa menjadi hiburan baginya yang penat karena harus bekerja setiap hari.

"Usiamu?" tanya Minho.

"Sama seperti Woojin, aku berusia 24 tahun," jawab Changbin.

Minho mengangguk dan ia menunjuk ke arah dimana terdapat 2 Lelaki manis yang sedang terduduk tak jauh dari kursi mereka. Woojin dan Changbin mengikuti arah pandang Minho dan keduanya hanya menatap dengan datar seolah tengah mengenali kedua Lelaki manis tersebut. Yaitu, Seungmin dan juga Hyunjin tentunya.

"Kau lihat? Yang memakai kemeja putih itu?" tanya Minho pada Woojin dan Changbin.

"Dia sangat pemalu dan lugu. Pelanggan pertamanya pasti akan sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan keperawanannya. Dia adalah anak buahku yang baru, namanya Hwang Hyunjin," terang Minho.

Changbin terus memandang ke arah Hyunjin meskipun Hyunjin tidak menyadarinya. Mata tajamnya menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Hyunjin dan ia kembali menatap Minho.

"Kenapa ia menutupi tubuhnya dengan jaket? Tubuhnya sangat bagus," ucap Changbin.

"Sudah kukatakan, dia itu sangat pemalu. Kau ingin mencobanya?" tawar Minho. Seolah tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatannya, ia terus menawarkan Hyunjin pada Changbin karena ia tahu bahwa Changbin adalah seorang Lelaki yang sangat kaya raya. Sama seperti Woojin.

"Berapa banyak uang yang harus aku keluarkan?"

"Tidak mahal. 10 juta won adalah harga yang paling sesuai. Bagaimana? Tertarik?"

Woojin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan sikap aneh Sahabatnya itu, mulai tertawa lepas. Jadi, apakah Changbin mulai tertarik pada seseorang? Mengingat Changbin yang memikirkan tentang urusan pekerjaan di usia muda mereka.

"Kau penasaran ya?" goda Woojin pada Changbin.

"Aku hanya ingin mencobanya. Tidak lebih."

"Baiklah, aku mengerti. Seorang Seo Changbin kini mulai terjerumus oleh dunia gelap seorang Kim Woojin hahahah."

"Diamlah."

"Bagaimana?" tanya Minho.

"Katakan padanya. Aku menunggu."

Changbin bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang saling melemparkan tawa. Wajahnya masih terlihat dingin dan datar. Namun ia berusaha untuk menutupi rasa keinginannya yang membuncah pada sosok cantik itu.

Sosok yang beberapa hari lalu ia berikan tumpangan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ONE NIGHT STAND -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang harus aku katakan saat bertemu dengannya?" Hyunjin terlihat begitu gugup dan ia terus menatap Seungmin dengan tatapan memohonnya.

Saat ini ia sedang menuju ke sebuah Kamar Hotel, setelah Minho membuat janji temu dengan Pelanggan yang akan menggunakan jasanya. Sebagai Sahabat yang baik, Seungmin mengantar Hyunjin hingga ke lokasi karena ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa Hyunjin baik-baik saja.

"Tentu kau harus mengenalkan dirimu padanya. Tenanglah, Minho bukanlah orang yang akan memberikan anak buahnya seorang Kakek-kakek renta."

Seungmin berkata benar. Karena selama ia menjalani profesi ini, ia selalu dihadapkan oleh Pelanggan yang tampan, muda dan juga kaya. Sebenarnya, Seungmin memiliki Pelanggan tetap dan sekarang ia menjabat sebagai 'Kekasih' dari Pelanggannya yang bernama Kim Woojin tersebut.

Dunia prostitusi yang ia jalani, tidak semengerikan seperti yang orang banyak pikirkan.

"Bukan itu yang aku permasalahkan. Tapi… kau bahkan tahu bahwa 'bercinta' adalah hal yang sangat asing bagiku."

Jantung Hyunjin terus berdegup keras. Dahi putihnya bahkan mengeluarkan bulir keringat kecil. Menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar tengah gugup.

"Lalu, katakan saja padanya bahwa kau adalah seorang yang amatir," usul Seungmin.

"Bagaimana jika ia marah padaku?"

"Hwang Hyunjin, siapa yang mampu menolak kecantikanmu? Kau sangat sempurna. Aku yakin ia akan memaafkanmu sekalipun kau berbuat kesalahan."

Setidaknya, ucapan Seungmin barusan berhasil membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. Kemudian ia menarik lalu menghembuskan nafasnya kala ia telah tiba di Kamar yang telah mereka janjikan.

Kamar nomor 4419.

Sebuah tempat yang akan menjadi saksi bisu dirinya melepaskan keperawanan dengan seorang Pria asing.

"Masuklah."

Hyunjin mengangguk dan dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia memutar kenop pintu Kamar tersebut.

Hal yang pertama kali tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya adalah… sebuah dekorasi Kamar yang amat elegan dan juga memiliki wangi yang mewah. Hingga ia mendapati seorang Lelaki yang tengah terduduk di kursi yang terletak di samping rangjang _kingsize_ sedang meminum segelas _wine_.

Hyunjin tidak mampu bersuara. Ia memilih untuk terduduk di atas ranjang dan memperhatikan Lelaki itu minum. Tak lama, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan memainkan jemarinya sendiri.

"Ternyata kita bertemu lagi. Kau masih mengingatku?"

Changbin tersenyum tipis karena menyadari bahwa ia adalah manusia paling beruntung di Dunia ini karena dipertemukan kembali dengan Lelaki cantik tersebut. Ia pun tidak menduga akan bertemu dengan Lelaki cantik itu dalam kondisi seperti ini di pertemuan kedua mereka.

"Namaku adalah–"

"Hwang Hyunjin? Hahaha aku masih mengingat namamu. Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Seo Changbin."

Changbin berjulurkan tangannya pada Hyunjin dan Hyunjin menyambutnya dengan kaku. Lagi-lagi, jantungnya berdegup keras kala ia merasakan usapan lembut tangan Changbin pada tangannya.

Untuk beberapa menit, tidak ada kalimat yang terdengar. Changbin memilih untuk bangkit dan ia menarik Hyunjin untuk berdiri di hadapannya. Tangan mereka masih bertautan dan Hyunjin terpaksa membalas tatapan tajam itu ketika Changbin menatapnya. Ia benar-benar gugup, dan kakinya melemas saat merasakan kedua tangan Changbin yang merangkak naik menuju lengannya lalu meremasnya cukup kuat.

Hyunjin kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan menelan salivanya berkali-kali karena tenggorokannya mendadak kering. Jangan lupakan, wajahnya yang telah memerah sempurna.

"Kenapa kau hanya menunduk?"

Sekuat tenaga, Hyunjin mengangkat kepalanya. Dan ia kembali dikejutkan oleh dekatnya wajah Changbin yang hampir saja menciumnya. Awalnya, Hyunjin ingin menolak. Tetapi ia tersadar alasan dirinya berada di sini. Yaitu untuk melakukan apa yang Changbin perintahkan padanya.

Hyunjin memutuskan untuk menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat dan menikmati kegugupan yang masih menyelimutinya. Ia membiarkan Changbin menciumnya. Namun tak ada kecupan yang dapat ia rasakan di bibirnya cukup lama. Hingga ia membuka matanya dan yang ia dapati adalah Changbin menghentikan gerakannya dan kedua tangan Lelaki berwajah dingin itu tergerak melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemeja putih yang ia kenakan.

Hyunjin ingin berteriak saat ini juga. Ia tidak dapat berpikir jernih, terlebih dadanya kini sudah terekspos di depan Lelaki asing tersebut.

' _Kenapa ia tidak mengatakan apapun?'_

Seolah mendengar _inner_ Hyunjin, Changbin kembali menatap wajah cantik itu dan mulai mendekatkan bibir mereka. Menghapus jarak yang ada, karena tubuhnya sudah benar-benar panas ingin segera menikmati Lelaki cantik yang telah ia bayar mahal tersebut.

Bibir mereka bersentuhan dengan lembut, namun belum sempat Changbin melahap bibir _cherry_ tersebut, sebuah suara ponsel lebih dulu berbunyi. Dan suara itu berasal dari ponsel milik Hyunjin.

Dengan terpaksa, Changbin menjauh dan membiarkan Hyunjin menerima panggilan tersebut. Setelah menurunkan kedua tangan Changbin dari lengannya, Hyunjin berjalan ke sudut Kamar dan membelakangi Changbin.

" _Hyunjin, kau dimana? Ibu… Ibumu jatuh pingsan dan baru saja dilarikan ke Rumah Sakit."_

Hyunjin langsung termenung. Kabar ini terlalu mengejutkan baginya. Belum sempat ia bereaksi, ia merasakan lengan Changbin melingkar di pinggangnya. Ya, Changbin memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang dengan erat. Cepat-cepat ia mengakhiri panggilan tersebut dan berbalik menghadap Changbin.

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Changbin.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pergi ke Rumah Sakit?" Hyunjin nampak cemas. Dan Changbin mengerti arti ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Hyunjin tersebut.

"Mau kuantar?"

Tentu Hyunjin terkejut. Namun Changbin kembali mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku tahu jika kau memiliki urusan yang lebih penting. Kita bisa melakukannya di lain waktu."

Changbin berjalan lebih dulu keluar Kamar Hotel mewah tersebut diikuti oleh Hyunjin di belakangnya. Hingga Changbin memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Hyunjin hingga kini mereka tiba di Rumah Sakit tempat dimana Ibu Hyunjin dirawat.

"Bagaimana aku mengucapkan terima kasih?" tanya Hyunjin.

"Hubungi aku jika kau memiliki waktu luang."

Hyunjin tersenyum manis dan mengangguk dengan cepat, "baiklah, aku pasti akan menghubungimu."

Hyunjin perlahan menghilang dari pandangan Changbin, namun ia masih betah menatap kepergian Lelaki cantik itu. Sebuah senyuman kecil terpatri di wajah tampannya. Mengingat tentang betapa manisnya bibir itu saat bibir mereka bersentuhan beberapa menit lalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ONE NIGHT STAND -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi telah menjemput Hyunjin kembali. Jejak airmata karena menangisi keadaan sang Ibu, masih nampak jelas di pipi putihnya. Ibunya mengalami serangan jantung dan masih tak sadarkan diri terbaring di kasurnya. Dan ia membutuhkan biaya yang besar untuk pengobatan sang Ibu.

Saat ini, Hyunjin semakin frustasi. Darimana ia mendapatkan uang yang tidak sedikit tersebut? Ia tidak memiliki sanak saudara di sana. Hanya seorang tetangga yang semalam mengabarinya tentang keadaan sang Ibu. Ayahnya sudah lebih dulu meninggal dunia dan terpaksa ia menjadi tulang punggung Keluarga dan bekerja keras.

Pintu Kamar Rumah Sakit itu terbuka, menunjukkan sosok Seungmin yang datang di pagi buta dengan dua kantung berisi makanan di kedua tangannya. Ia sangat yakin bahwa Sahabatnya tersebut belum mengisi perut dari semalam.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Bibi?" tanya Seungmin.

"Ia kembali sakit. Sampaikan maafku pada Minho," ucap Hyunjin lemah.

"Tidak masalah. Ia dapat mengerti hal itu. Kau beruntung mendapatkan Pelanggan seperti Changbin, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan menunda _one night stand_ kalian."

Hyunjin mengangguk lemah. "Kau benar. Ia begitu baik terhadapku. Aku berhutang banyak padanya."

Hari ini, Hyunjin terpaksa kembali ke Apartemennya untuk mengemasi barang-barang miliknya yang masih tertinggal di sana. Setibanya di sana, ia kembali bertemu dengan Chan dan Lelaki yang masih berstatus sebagai Kekasihnya tersebut terlihat tengah menonton tv.

Keduanya saling menutup mulut. Tidak ada yang berminat untuk mengawali percakapan mereka. Hyunjin masih sangat marah, terlebih setelah mengingat kejadian dimana ia memergoki Chan yang tengah bercinta dengan Jeongin.

Setelah mengemasi barangnya, Hyunjin berdiri di hadapan Chan yang masih tidak memperdulikan kehadirannya.

"Aku pergi. Mulai sekarang, kau harus membayar sewa Apartemen ini."

Ekspresi wajah Chan berubah menjadi terkejut. Ia segera bangkit dan menahan satu tangan Hyunjin. Mencengkramnya dengan cukup kuat.

"Apa maksudmu, Hyunjin?"

Hyunjin membuang tatapannya.

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Chan kembali.

"Pergi dari kehidupanmu."

Chan memutar otak. Ia tidak ingin hubungan mereka berakhir begitu saja. "Hyunjin, bisakah kita membicarakannya baik-baik?"

"Kau berselingkuh Chan!"

"Ini hanya lelucon. Aku tidak berselingkuh. Kau selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Aku ini adalah Lelaki, aku punya kebutuhan. Dan kau tidak pernah memberikan apa yang kuinginkan selama ini."

Hyunjin tidak ingin menangis, namun airmata telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya siap menetes jatuh membasahi wajahnya. Ia menyadari kesalahannya.

"Aku… hanya membutuhkan pasangan seks."

Hyunjin berusaha mati-matian menahan amarahnya. Dan Chan menyadari bahwa ia hanyalah seorang Lelaki yang brengsek. Seseorang yang hanya memikirkan kepuasannya saja.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi," ucap Chan dengan lembut.

"Aku membayar semua tagihanmu, dan kau membawanya kemari. Membuatnya menjerit di ranjangku."

Chan mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar dan tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain membiarkan Hyunjin pergi. Ia terlalu brengsek untuk menjadi Kekasih dari Lelaki cantik tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, hubungan kita harus berakhir," final Hyunjin.

Dan sampai kapanpun, ia tidak ingin melihat wajah Chan lagi di kehidupannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ONE NIGHT STAND -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Beberapa jam lalu, Hyunjin memutuskan untuk menghubungi Changbin dan mengajaknya ke sebuah Hotel. Ia hanya ingin menyelesaikan tugasnya dan melakukan _one night stand_ dengan Lelaki tampan tersebut. Ia tidak ingin memiliki hutang apapun pada Changbin, dan ia pun membutuhkan uang dengan segera untuk pengobatan sang Ibu.

Hyunjin berpakaian dengan sangat menarik dan wajahnya terpoles dengan _make up_ , membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik. Ia terduduk di salah satu Restoran yang berada di Hotel tersebut guna menunggu kedatangan Changbin.

"Tentu," singkatnya. Ia tersenyum kecil pada Lelaki tampan tersebut.

Changbin memang terlambat beberapa menit, karena ia harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di Kantor. Namun hal itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi Hyunjin, karena ia memang telah meluangkan waktunya untuk Changbin malam ini.

"Tapi… kau terlihat…" Changbin menjeda kalimatnya setelah melihat wajah Hyunjin yang lelah, juga sepertinya Lelaki cantik itu habis saja menangis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Hyunjin bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Changbin untuk berdiri. Ia mulai berjalan membimbing langkah Changbin menuju ke Kamar yang telah mereka sewa. Mengingat malam sudah semakin larut.

 _Cklek_

"Kurasa… kita sama-sama sedang lelah."

Changbin menatap Hyunjin tidak yakin, saat Lelaki cantik itu mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang. Memang benar, Hyunjin nampak lelah dan ia tidak ingin memaksa Hyunjin untuk melayaninya malam ini.

"Aku hanya ingin kita segera melakukannya," lirih Hyunjin. Tidak bohong, ia masih merasa gugup saat berhadapan dengan sosok Changbin.

"Dan mengakhiri semuanya?" sambung Changbin. "Kau tidak ingin terikat denganku bukan?" tebaknya.

Hyunjin tidak ingin hubungan singkatnya bersama Changbin semakin serius. Ia ingin membuang diri dan tidak ingin menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Meskipun ia telah memilih resiko besar karena telah menyerahkan keperawanannya pada Lelaki tampan itu.

Hyunjin tidak menjawab dan memilih untuk melepaskan satu persatu pakaiannya di hadapan Changbin.

"Ini adalah pengalaman pertamaku, kuharap kau memakluminya."

Changbin mengernyit atas ucapan Hyunjin. Pasalnya, ia tidak tahu seperti apa latar belakang Lelaki cantik yang sempat mencuri hatinya tersebut.

"Kau sudah membayarku mahal, tentu aku akan berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakanmu."

Sepasang mata tajam Changbin mengamati seluruh lekuk tubuh indah milik Hyunjin. Hyunjin telah melepaskan hampir seluruh pakaiannya dan tersisa celana dalamnya saja. Changbin pun masih enggan bergerak dan menunggu Hyunjin melangkah ke arahnya.

"Ayo kita lakukan," bisik Hyunjin.

Changbin merasakan jemari lentik milik Hyunjin memainkan kerah kemejanya. Hingga tiba-tiba Changbin memeluk erat tubuh polos itu dengan sangat erat. Menghirup aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari permukaan kulit Hyunjin yang halus.

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukannya."

Suara _husky_ milik Changbin akhirnya menyapa indera pendengaran Hyunjin. Desiran darahnya terpompa lebih deras ke seluruh tubuhnya. Wajahnya memanas dan pipinya merona ketika tangan milik Changbin mulai menyusuri permukaan kulit tubuhnya.

Pelukan Changbin semakin erat, dan ia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk bergerak. Changbin telah menguncinya, hingga tubuhnya terhempas di atas kasur berwarna putih yang lembut di belakangnya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menyebutkan namaku sepanjang malam ini."

Hyunjin mengangguk. Ia menunggu Changbin yang saat ini sedang melepaskan pakaiannya. Hingga pupil matanya membesar kala melihat otot kekar yang dimiliki oleh Changbin.

Untuk yang pertama kali, Changbin menyeringai padanya. Ia menyambut Changbin di atasnya dan dalam hitungan detik, bibir mereka menyatu. Untuk yang kedua kalinya. Namun kali ini berbeda, karena Changbin melakukannya dengan bernafsu hingga ciuman itu terasa basah.

Changbin tidak memperdulikan Hyunjin, karena yang ia perdulikan hanyalah tubuh indah yang berhasil membangkitkan nafsunya tersebut. Lelaki cantik ini terlihat kewalahan membalas ciumannya dan ia sempat tersenyum di sela ciuman panas mereka.

"Kau sangat cantik, Hwang Hyunjin."

Pipi Hyunjin semakin merona mendengar kalimat Changbin setelah ciuman mereka terputus. Hyunjin bernafas melalui bibirnya dan kesempatan itu tidak dilewatkan oleh Changbin. Ia melesakkan lidahnya memasuki rongga bibir Hyunjin yang sedikit terbuka. Mengajak lidah milik Hyunjin untuk bermain hingga sedikit saliva entah milik siapa, mengalir melalui sudut bibir Hyunjin.

Sementara tanpa sepengetahuan Hyunjin, Changbin berusaha untuk melesakkan miliknya pada lubang Hyunjin. Ia sungguh tidak dapat menahan nafsunya untuk menyetubuhi Hyunjin. Ia ingin segera melakukannya karena ia telah membayar mahal untuk hal ini.

"Akh!"

Terpaksa Hyunjin menghentikan ciuman mereka dan sedikit mendorong tubuh Changbin, kala ia merasakan benda tumpul menyeruak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia sangat kesakitan, tetapi nafsunya yang besar pun tidak dapat ia bendung lebih lama.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," ucap Changbin sambil mengusap lembut pipi Hyunjin. Matanya terfokus pada bibir merah milik Hyunjin yang lembab karena ciuman panas mereka tadi.

"M-maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud– _hmphh_ ~"

Tidak ingin mendengar kalimat apapun keluar dari bibir Hyunjin, Changbin segera melahap bibir itu dan melumatnya guna memberikan ketenangan pada Hyunjin. Hingga mata keduanya terpejam dan Hyunjin berusaha menahan pekikannya dengan membalas ciuman yang dilakukan oleh Changbin. Ia membiarkan Changbin memenuhinya dan menyentuh tubuhnya secara dalam. Ia telah menyerahkan dirinya pada Lelaki asing ini.

Puas dengan bibir _cherry_ itu, Changbin kini beralih pada leher Hyunjin dan menciptakan beberapa tanda cinta di sana. Juga, ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya hingga tubuh Hyunjin sedikit terhentak. Hyunjin sedikit melenguh, dan Changbin mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Lelaki cantik tersebut.

"Aku ingin mendengar suaramu memanggil namaku dengan lembut," bisik Changbin dengan suara beratnya. Ia merasa sangat tersiksa dengan rasa nikmat saat ia memasuki tubuh Lelaki cantik ini. Hyunjin sangatlah nikmat, sesuai dengan jumlah uang yang telah ia keluarkan.

"Ahh Chang… changbinhh~"

Hyunjin berhasil memanggil nama Changbin dengan susah payah. Dan hal itu membuat Changbin mengembangkan senyumannya. Ia meraup bibir penuh itu karena ia merasa kencaduan akan bibir yang baru saja menyebutkan namanya dengan lembut tersebut.

"Hyunjin… terima kasih telah memberikannya padaku. Tubuhmu… bibirmu… aku sangat menyukainya."

Changbin semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan Hyunjin menanggapinya dengan anggukan. Ia tidak mampu berkata-kata karena rasa nikmat yang tengah Changbin berikan padanya saat ini.

"Hyunjin…"

Hyunjin meremas kedua tangannya sendiri saat merasakan cairan hangat mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan sepasang matanya, bersamaan dengan air yang menetes membasahi wajah cantiknya. Ia menunggu kalimat yang akan disampaikan oleh Changbin padanya.

"… aku sangat tertarik padamu."

 _Deg!_

Hyunjin membuka matanya, dan tatapan mereka beradu. Changbin menatapnya dengan dalam dan mengecup sudut bibirnya untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Changbin… maafkan aku. Tugasku sudah selesai."

Hyunjin mendorong tubuh Changbin di atasnya dengan perlahan, hingga tautan bagian bawah tubuh mereka terlepas. Hyunjin segera mencari selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Ia sungguh lelah dan tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Yang hanya ia inginkan, semua ini segera berakhir. Ia bahkan tidak berani untuk memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padanya esok hari.

Sementara Changbin, ia terdiam menatap punggung polos Hyunjin yang melangkah terbata menuju ke Kamar mandi.

"Terima kasih telah membantuku."

Setidaknya, itulah kalimat terakhir yang ia dengar dari Lelaki cantik tersebut di malam yang paling berkesan untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ONE NIGHT STAND -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari-hari telah berlalu, Hyunjin menjalani kehidupannya yang sama. Dua hari lalu, ia berhasil menebus tagihan Rumah Sakit sang Ibu dan kini ia tinggal kembali ke Rumah lamanya bersama sang Ibu. Ia masih menjadi seorang Foto model. Bersama Seungmin sang Sahabat, yang masih setia bersamanya.

Lagi, Hyunjin harus membuang pikirannya jauh-jauh akan sosok Lelaki itu. Sosok yang menjadi cinta sesaatnya yang tak lagi muncul di hidupnya. Hal itu memang sulit, terlebih saat ini ia sendiri. Tidak ada lagi pendamping yang menemaninya.

Menerima panggilan dari Seungmin, Hyunjin segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan teringat oleh janji yang telah mereka buat sebelumnya. Jam di atas meja menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi, dan berarti ia masih memiliki waktu 2 jam untuk tiba di tempat pertemuan mereka.

"Bu, kau sudah menghabiskan sarapanmu?"

Hyunjin bertanya pada sang Ibu yang sedang menonton tv di Ruang tengah. Menyambut wanita paruh baya itu dengan senyuman manis di pagi hari. Sang Ibu menanggapinya dengan anggukan kepala, dan ia tersenyum penuh rasa syukur karena telah memiliki Putera yang manis dan berbakti seperti Hyunjin.

"Aku memiliki janji dengan Seungmin. Ibu baik-baik saja?" ucap Hyunjin sembari meraih handuknya.

"Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Ibu. Ibu selalu baik-baik saja."

Hyunjin mengangguk dan meluncur ke Kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Sedikit berpikir kenapa Seungmin tiba-tiba mengajaknya bertemu di pagi hari saat mereka libur. Padahal, semalam ia masih bersama dengan Sahabatnya tersebut.

Suasana Café berdekorasi pastel itu tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang menikmati kopi panas di pagi hari mereka. Hyunjin salah satunya. Ia terduduk seorang diri dengan kopi di hadapannya, menunggu kedatangan Seungmin. Hingga suara pintu berbunyi, ia berhasil menangkap sosok Sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kau menunggu lama?"

Hyunjin menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak. Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Seungmin terdiam beberapa saat. Hingga ia membuat Hyunjin terkejut karena Seungmin tiba-tiba meraih kedua tangannya. Terlihat seperti orang yang sedang memohon.

"Maafkan aku, Hyunjin."

Seungmin bersikap aneh. Dan Hyunjin tidak mengerti untuk apa permintaan maaf tersebut.

"Aku tidak bisa menolak Minho," lanjutnya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Minho menyuruhku untuk…"

Seungmin melirik gusar ke sembarang arah, sementara Hyunjin menantikan kelanjutan kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Sahabatnya tersebut.

"Membawamu kembali bekerja dengannya."

"Apa?"

"Maafkan aku Hyunjin. Tetapi Lelaki yang sebelumnya melakukan _one night stand_ denganmu, memintamu untuk melakukannya lagi."

"Seungmin, aku tidak tertarik dengan pekerjaan itu lagi," tolak Hyunjin mentah-mentah.

Jujur, hatinya masih sakit sampai saat ini. Ia telah kehilangan harga dirinya dan merasakan penantian tanpa akhir. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa bahwa ia hanya sedang dipermainkan saja. Hanya karena ia sedang membutuhkan uang.

"Kumohon padamu. Lagipula, bukankah Lelaki itu baik? Kau bahkan pernah mengatakan padaku bahwa kau telah berhutang banyak padanya."

Hyunjin tidak dapat membayangkan apakah ia mampu melakukan seks dengan Lelaki itu lagi atau tidak. Ia sangat malu. Dan sikap agresifnya pada malam itu, sungguh di luar kendalinya.

"Meskipun ia adalah Lelaki yang baik, bukan berarti ia bisa seenaknya memintaku untuk melakukan seks dengannya."

Seungmin mendesah kecewa. Lalu ia meraih ponsel di dalam tasnya, dan terlihat ingin menghubungi seseorang.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak mau. Aku akan menghubungi Minho."

Bersamaan dengan itu, ponsel Hyunjin tiba-tiba berbunyi menandakan ada sebuah panggilan yang masuk. Berasal dari nomor yang tak dikenalinya. Daripada mengganggu, akhirnya Hyunjin menerima panggilan itu.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _Hwang Hyunjin, aku kira kau tidak akan menolaknya."_

 _Deg!_

Suara ini…

Tubuh Hyunjin menegang. Ia sempat melirik ke arah Seungmin yang masih sibuk dengan panggilannya. Hingga suara yang sangat ia kenali itu, kembali menyapa indera pendengarannya.

" _Aku akan menjelaskannya. Setidaknya, aku ingin memastikan bahwa kau ingin bertemu denganku."_

Dengan ragu, Hyunjin menganggukkan kepalanya. Meskipun ia tahu, bahwa anggukannya tidak akan diketahui oleh seseorang yang saat ini menghubunginya tersebut.

"B-baiklah," lirih Hyunjin.

" _Jam 8 malam ini, di tempat terakhir kita bertemu. Aku menunggumu di sana."_

Belum sempat Hyunjin menjawab, panggilan itu lebih dulu berakhir. Dan Hyunjin menatap kembali Seungmin yang telah selesai dengan panggilannya juga.

"Kau beruntung. Minho tidak marah sama sekali," ucap Seungmin. Sementara Hyunjin menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

Entah apakah ia harus mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Sahabatnya ini atau tetap menyembunyikannya. Tetapi, hal terbaik yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini adalah menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat.

"Um… Seungmin. Apakah aku boleh berkata jujur padamu?"

Seungmin mengangguk cepat tanpa curiga sedikitpun.

"Tentu. Apa itu?"

"Sepertinya… aku sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ONE NIGHT STAND -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Changbin melangkahkan kakinya cepat, memasuki sebuah Restoran mewah yang terdapat di dalam Hotel. Tempat dimana dirinya bertemu dengan sosok Lelaki cantik sebelum mereka bercinta beberapa minggu lalu.

Tampilannya terlihat baik. Ia bahkan memegang seikat bunga di tangan kanannya. Ya, bunga ini memang telah ia siapkan untuk Lelaki cantik yang belakangan ini berkeliaran di pikirannya tanpa henti. Jantungnya pun berdetak semakin cepat seiring dentum jarum yang berada di jam tangannya.

Tepat jam 8 malam. Itu artinya, ia akan segera bertemu dengan Lelaki cantik pujaannya tersebut. Dan di sana, ia melihat Hyunjin yang terbalut dengan pakaian serba putih mulai memasuki Restoran tersebut. Reflek ia bangkit berdiri dan menarik satu kursi oleh Lelaki cantik itu.

Hyunjin semakin terlihat cantik. Mungkin karena ia begitu merindukan Lelaki itu. Sungguh ia tidak dapat menahan perasaannya lagi terhadap Hyunjin. Cepat atau lambat, ia harus mengutarakan perasaannya agar Hyunjin menjadi miliknya. Selamanya.

"Maaf tidak menjemputmu," ucap Changbin.

Hyunjin tidak mampu bersuara dan menunjukkan senyuman kecilnya pada Lelaki tampan itu. Sesekali ia melirik ke arah sekitar, guna menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Suasana Restoran mewah ini sungguh sunyi dan menenangkan. Kursi-kursinya pun terjajar berjauhan satu sama lain. Terdapat beberapa pasangan yang sedang menikmati makanan malam mereka di sana.

"Hyunjin… aku tahu mungkin kau terkejut kenapa tiba-tiba aku memintamu untuk bertemu. Dan aku senang karena kau datang dan menunjukkan wajah manismu itu lagi di hadapanku. Sungguh aku merindukanmu. Setiap hari, hanya kau yang aku pikirkan. Aku tidak berbohong, dan itulah kenapa aku ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaanku terhadapmu."

Changbin menjeda kalimatnya dan tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Hyunjin yang hanya terdiam tak bersuara. Kemudian ia mencari-cari mata indah Hyunjin, hingga akhirnya Lelaki cantik itu mau menatapnya.

"Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh," lanjut Changbin.

Hyunjin tidak dapat menahan senyumannya. Ia menunduk malu dan meraih gelas yang tertata di hadapannya untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Changbin yang memaklumi sikap Hyunjin, menyuruh Lelaki cantik itu untuk menikmati makanannya. Dan mereka memulai acara makan malam mereka.

"Apa kau… memiliki Kekasih?"

Membicarakan soal Kekasih, Hyunjin teringat oleh pengkhianatan yang dilakukan oleh Chan terhadapnya beberapa waktu lalu. Rasa sakit itu masih membekas di hatinya, ditambah, ia masih sering berpapasan dengan Jeongin di tempat mereka bekerja. Ia tidak dapat melupakan kejadian memilukan itu begitu saja.

Namun kehadiran Lelaki di hadapannya ini, mau tak mau membuatnya melupakan sosok Chan. Nyatanya, Changbin berhasil mengalihkan perasaan sedihnya dan menggantinya dengan perasaan yang mendebarkan.

"Hubungan kami baru saja berakhir beberapa hari lalu," jawab Hyunjin. Akhirnya ia membuka suaranya.

"Ah maaf, aku tidak bermaksud–"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ia mengkhianatiku. Aku tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi saat ini," potong Hyunjin. Setelahnya, ia melihat senyuman lega dari Changbin. Dan sikap Lelaki itu membuatnya ingin sekali melayangkan satu pertanyaan yang sedari dulu tersimpan di benaknya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, apakah kau memiliki Kekasih?" tanya Hyunjin. Nada bicaranya terdengar ragu. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah berkas dan dokumen Perusahaan, maka aku memiliki banyak Kekasih," canda Changbin.

Hyunjin baru menyadari, Changbin adalah orang yang tidak kaku seperti dirinya. Changbin pandai sekali memulai pembicaraan dan membuat suasana menjadi nyaman.

"Hyunjin, jika aku memiliki Kekasih… tidak mungkin aku mengajakmu makan malam seperti ini dan mengatakan jika aku tertarik padamu."

Lagi-lagi, ucapan Changbin berhasil membuat jantung Hyunjin berdebar keras. Kenapa setiap kalimat yang terucap dari bibir Changbin selalu mendebarkan? Nada bicaranya terdengar yakin dan begitu lembut.

"Ah, tetap diam di posisimu," perintah Changbin tiba-tiba. Hyunjin menuruti ucapan Changbin dan matanya melirik ke satu tangan Changbin yang mulai menyentuh wajahnya.

Ah tidak, lebih tepatnya menyentuh sudut bibirnya.

"Ada krim di bibirmu," lanjut Changbin setelah membersihkan sisa krim di sudut bibir milik Hyunjin. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia kala Changbin justru menjilat bekas krim itu di jarinya.

Wajah Hyunjin memanas. Ia yakin pipinya memerah saat ini. Dengan Chan pun, ia tidak pernah diperlakukan dengan sangat manis seperti yang dilakukan oleh Changbin terhadapnya.

"Habiskan makananmu, dan aku akan mengantarmu hingga ke Rumah. Juga… pikirkan baik-baik jawabannya."

Hyunjin memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. "Jawaban?"

"Jawaban apakah kau ingin menjadi Kekasihku atau tidak."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ONE NIGHT STAND -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak bisa membohongimu Sahabatmu sendiri, Hwang Hyunjin."

Seungmin melangkah mendekati Hyunjin yang baru saja tiba di tempat kerja mereka, dengan dua gelas kopi di tangannya. Lalu menyerahkan satu gelas kopi pada Hyunjin.

"Membohongimu?" tanya Hyunjin menggoda sang Sahabat.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan kemarin malam?" sergah Seungmin. Mata sipitnya memicing mencurigai Hyunjin.

"Aku? Dengan siapa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun?"

"Kau. Dengan Tuan Seo Changbin. Jangan membohongiku, Hyunjin."

"Baiklah. Semalam ia mengajakku makan malam dan ia… menyatakan perasaannya padaku."

Seungmin hampir saja menjatuhkan gelas yang dipegangnya karena terkejut bukan main atas jawaban Sahabatnya tersebut.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

Hyunjin mengangkat bahunya tidak memiliki jawaban. Ia pun masih tidak yakin jika ia pantas menjadi Kekasih dari Lelaki sempurna seperti Changbin.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Hyunjin.

"KAU HARUS MENERIMANYA!" Seungmin nyaris berteriak.

"Apa alasannya?"

"Dia sempurna! Dan kau tidak akan mendapatkan Lelaki semacam itu untuk yang kedua kalinya nanti!"

"Justru itu, aku tidak yakin apakah aku pantas menjadi Kekasihnya. Banyak orang lain di luar sana yang lebih–"

"Ssttt! Kau cantik, Hwang Hyunjin. Kau mempesona. Dan hal yang lebih dari itu semua adalah… kau berhasil menarik hatinya."

"Aku… tidak yakin," cicit Hyunjin.

"Terima dia atau aku akan membunuhmu?"

Hyunjin berdecih dan meringis membayangkan Seungmin sedang membunuhnya.

"Ancaman macam apa itu?"

"Percayalah, Seo Changbin adalah Lelaki yang paling tepat untukmu."

Haruskah ia mempercayai ucapan Sahabatnya itu?

Tiba waktunya dimana Hyunjin harus kembali ke Rumah setelah seharian ini bekerja. Semakin banyak majalah yang memintanya untuk menjadi Model dan ia tidak tahu kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi. Padahal, masih banyak Model lain yang lebih menarik daripada dirinya. Termasuk Jeongin.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian biasa, Hyunjin berpamitan dengan Seungmin dan pulang terpisah dengan Sahabatnya tersebut. Ia selalu menolak tawaran Seungmin yang memberinya tumpangan, dengan alasan tidak ingin merepotkan Seungmin lebih banyak lagi. Ia bisa menaiki Bus, dengan begitu ia bisa lebih cepat sampai di Rumahnya.

Beruntung saat ini tidak terlalu larut, sehingga ia masih bisa menunggu Bus berhenti di depannya.

Untuk membunuh waktu, Hyunjin memutuskan untuk mengeluarkan botol minuman yang ia bawa di dalam tas. Tiba-tiba pergerakkannya terhenti kala melihat dua orang Lelaki bertubuh besar berjalan menghampirinya. Dalam hitungan detik, pandangan Hyunjin menjadi gelap dan tubuhnya mati rasa karena pukulan-pukulan telak yang ia dapatkan.

Hyunjin nyaris tidak dapat mengeluarkan suaranya karena ia tidak mampu. Tidak mampu menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Darah segar mengalir dari hidung dan juga bibirnya yang sedikit robek. Ya, ia baru saja dihajar oleh dua Lelaki asing tanpa ia tahu apa kesalahannya.

Saat Hyunjin tidak dapat bergerak sedikitpun, samar-samar ia melihat kedatangan seseorang yang memberikannya senyuman penuh kebencian. Senyuman sinis yang sangat ia kenal.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya. Kau hanyalah seorang Pelacur yang menyedihkan, Hwang Hyunjin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ONE NIGHT STAND -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seungmin berlari cepat memasuki sebuah Rumah mewah yang baru pertama kali dikunjunginya. Seorang Lelaki tampan menyambutnya dan Seungmin memeluk erat Lelaki yang nyatanya adalah Kekasihnya. Kim Woojin.

"Aku baru saja tiba di Rumahku, dan kau menghubungiku bahwa Hyunjin telah dianiaya oleh orang asing. Dimana dia sekarang? Bagaimana kondisinya? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?" Seungmin menghujani Woojin dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Sementara Woojin, mencoba untuk menenangkan Lelaki manis yang belum lama menjadi Kekasihnya tersebut.

"Changbin menyelamatkanya dan telah memanggilkan Dokter untuk memeriksa lukanya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Sahabatmu baik-baik saja dan sedang beristirahat," jelas Woojin. Ia membawa Seungmin untuk duduk di sofa yang terdapat di Rumah mewah tersebut.

Tak lama, terlihat sosok Changbin yang baru saja menuruni tangga sambil melepaskan jas yang dikenakannya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, seperti baru saja mendapatkan bencana yang besar. Seungmin yang menyadari kedatangan Changbin, hendak bangkit namun Woojin lebih dulu menahannya.

Woojin membuka suaranya bertanya pada Changbin mewakili sang Kekasih.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanya Woojin. Ia begitu berhati-hati dengan ucapannya.

Changbin mendesah gusar dan terduduk di hadapan Woojin dan Seungmin.

"Harusnya aku datang lebih awal," ucap Changbin. Terdengar menyesali segala yang terjadi pada Lelaki cantik pencuri hatinya tersebut.

"Tidak, ini salahku. Seharusnya aku memastikannya selamat hingga ke Rumah," sahut Seungmin.

"Berhentilah menyalahkan diri kalian. Semua terjadi di luar dugaan kita," Woojin mencoba untuk menengahkan.

"Ia terluka cukup parah. Sementara aku baru saja berjanji padanya untuk menjaganya dan tidak membiarkannya terluka. Aku hanyalah Lelaki yang bodoh."

"Hey, kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuknya," ucap Woojin.

"Percayalah padaku, Hyunjin tidak selemah itu. Ia adalah sosok yang kuat. Di samping itu semua, aku benar-benar yakin bahwa Hyunjin tidak pernah memiliki musuh."

Seungmin seperti tersadar atas ucapannya sendiri dan ia seketika teringat oleh seseorang. Seseorang yang satu-satunya membenci Hyunjin tanpa alasan.

"Kecuali… Jeongin. Ya, kurasa ialah pelaku di balik semua ini," lanjut Seungmin.

"Jeongin?" tanya Changbin.

"Ya, Rekan kerja kami yang telah merebut Kekasih Hyunjin."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ONE NIGHT STAND -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hyunjin mendapati dirinya berada di tempat yang sangat asing. Ia hendak bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya, namun rasa pening menyerang kepalanya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia kala merasakan lilitan perban di kepalanya, juga luka memar hampir di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Akh!" Hyunjin meringis. Alhasil, ia kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan mengamati seluruh benda mewah yang berada di Ruangan yang terlihat seperti Kamar tersebut.

Dan ia baru ingat, ia baru saja dianiaya oleh dua orang Lelaki saat ia sedang menunggu Bus di Halte seberang Gedung tempatnya bekerja. Setelah itu, ia tidak mengingat apapun lagi.

Jadi, dimana dirinya berada saat ini?

"Jangan paksakan dirimu. Istirahatlah, hingga kau benar-benar pulih."

Suara seseorang berhasil mengejutkannya. Dan terlihat sosok Changbin muncul dari balik pintu Kamar yang terbuka.

"K-kau…" gumam Hyunjin dan ia berusaha untuk bangkit kala Changbin mendekatinya.

Sementara Changbin terpaku menatap Hyunjin yang nampak selalu cantik di matanya. Bagaimana tidak? Semalam, Changbin terpaksa mengganti pakaian Hyunjin yang kotor dan penuh darah dengan kemeja putih miliknya, karena ia tidak memiliki pakaian lain selain kemeja kerja. Kemeja itu terlihat nyaman untuk Hyunjin, namun ia tidak berpikir bahwa Hyunjin akan terlihat sangat… ehem… menggoda, ketika mengenakan kemeja putih miliknya tersebut.

Kulit putihnya terekspos secara bebas karena kancing yang tidak terkait dengan sempurna. Juga, Hyunjin tidak mengenakan celananya sehingga paha putih nan mulusnya itu pun nampak jelas di mata Changbin.

Hyunjin yang menyadari arti tatapan Changbin, segera menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah dan berusaha untuk menutupi pahanya dengan selimut. Namun Changbin lebih dulu menahannya dan mencengkram tangannya dengan kuat.

"Kenapa kau bisa terluka?" suara Changbin terdengar rendah, antara nada khawatir dan nada yang tengah berusaha menahan nafsunya.

"Telah lama ia membenciku," gumam Hyunjin. Dan Changbin tahu bahwa orang yang dimaksud oleh Hyunjin adalah Jeongin. Seseorang yang dibicarakan oleh Seungmin semalam.

Hyunjin masih enggan menatap Changbin, hingga Changbin terpaksa menarik dagu Hyunjin agar Lelaki cantik itu mau menatapnya.

"Dan kau hanya diam saja? Bahkan ketika ia merebut Kekasihmu?"

 _Deg!_

Jantung Hyunjin berdebar keras. Darimana Changbin mengetahui cerita kehidupannya?

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Changbin mengarahkan pandangannya pada bibir Hyunjin yang sedikit bergetar. Kemudian ia semakin menghapus jarak di antara mereka dan menyentuhkan bibirnya tepat di atas bibir penuh milik Hyunjin. Hanya kecupan ringan. Tidak lebih. Dan kecupan tiba-tiba yang dilakukan oleh Changbin, berhasil membuat tubuh Hyunjin terasa kaku.

Kecupan itu cukup lama terjadi. Tidak ada penolakan dari Hyunjin karena Hyunjin hanya terdiam sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Entah sadar atau tidak, nyatanya Hyunjin baru saja menggenggam satu tangan Changbin dengan sangat erat. Changbin mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut untuk yang kesekian kali, dan perasaan ini sungguh mendebarkan baginya. Padahal, dirinya dan Changbin bahkan telah melakukan hal yang lebih daripada ini.

Tak lama setelahnya, Changbin menghentikan kecupannya karena sepertinya Hyunjin mulai kehabisan oksigen.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Changbin.

 _Grep!_

Hyunjin memeluk Changbin dan menyembunyikan isakannya di balik dada Lelaki tampan tersebut. Ia menangis cukup keras dan berusaha untuk menghapus airmatanya berkali-kali.

"Maaf membuatmu harus menunggu," lirih Hyunjin.

Changbin tersenyum. "Lalu apa jawabanmu?"

Hyunjin melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Changbin dengan kedua tangannya. Ia berusaha untuk mengembangkan senyumannya dan membuka suaranya kembali.

"Aku mau menjadi Kekasihmu."

Setelahnya, Hyunjin lebih dulu mengecup bibir Changbin untuk melampiaskan rasa cintanya pada Lelaki ini. Tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan, Changbin pun membalas ciuman itu dan membawa Hyunjin pada ciuman yang lebih panas. Ia bahkan membaringkan tubuh Hyunjin kembali dan satu tangannya mengusap-usap paha telanjang Hyunjin guna merangsang Lelaki cantik yang baru saja menjadi Kekasihnya tersebut.

Hyunjin tidak perduli jika Changbin akan menyentuhnya kembali karena ia telah memberikan dirinya pada Changbin. Kini ia hanya terfokus untuk menikmati hangatnya ciuman mereka dan bertautan dengan dalam. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Changbin berhasil membuatnya melayang.

Hyunjin tidak tahu jika hal manis ini akan datang di kehidupannya. Terlebih bersama Lelaki yang sempurna, yang telah berkali-kali menyelamatkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oOo- ONE NIGHT STAND -oOo-**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhir pekan telah tiba. Hari yang paling Changbin tunggu-tunggu untuk mengajak sang Kekasih berkencan. Mengingat ia adalah seorang yang cukup sibuk, sulit baginya memiliki waktu luang sekedar untuk mengajak sang Kekasih menghabiskan waktu.

Seperti janji yang ia buat sebelumnya terhadap Hyunjin, ia ingin mengenal Kekasih cantiknya itu lebih jauh. Yaitu dengan mengajak Hyunjin ke salah satu Café untuk sekedar mengobrol sembari mengisi perut mereka.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Changbin memperhatikan Hyunjin yang sedikit kesulitan untuk berjalan. Bukan karena luka di bagian kakinya, melainkan karena rasa sakit yang Changbin buat terhadap Lelaki cantik itu.

Hyunjin mengangguk lemah untuk meyakinkan sang Kekasih. Meskipun ia harus bersusah payah menahan rasa perih di bagian selatan tubuhnya.

"Aku yang akan memesankan makanan–"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa melakukannya," potong Hyunjin. Changbin tidak dapat membantah kemauan Kekasihnya tersebut dan bertahan di kursinya. Memandangi Hyunjin yang mulai berjalan menuju Kasir untuk memesan makanan mereka.

"Kenapa aku bernafsu sekali padanya tadi pagi ya?" umpat Changbin pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku jadi tidak tega melihatnya kesakitan seperti itu," lanjutnya.

Di sisi lain, Hyunjin melihat menu yang akan ia pilih lalu memandang sang Kasir untuk menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Aku ingin pesan 2 _butter croissant_ dan 2 _cone ice cream raspberry_ ," ucap Hyunjin.

"Ternyata kesukaanmu belum berubah."

Dengan cepat Hyunjin menatap pada seseorang yang baru saja berbicara tepat di sampingnya. Dan ia langsung terkejut karena orang tersebut adalah Chan. Mantan Kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, sayang?" ucap Chan dengan santai. Ia tersenyum seperti Lelaki brengsek. Meskipun pada kenyataannya ia memanglah Lelaki yang brengsek.

"Hubungan kita sudah berakhir," gumam Hyunjin. Ia tidak ingin Changbin melihatnya dan juga Chan.

"Dan aku belum menyutujuinya."

Hyunjin menghembuskan nafasnya guna meluapkan emosinya. Ia harus bersikap tenang di hadapan mantan Kekasihnya tersebut.

"Chan, aku tahu kau dan Jeongin sudah menjalin hubungan. Dan aku… aku pun telah memiliki Kekasih."

Chan tertawa. Lalu menunjuk tempat duduk Changbin dengan dagunya pada Hyunjin. "Dia maksudmu?"

Hyunjin mengangguk dengan yakin. "Ya, dia adalah Kekasihku. Dan aku sangat mencintainya."

"Tuan, pesanan anda sudah siap."

Ucapan sang Kasir menyadarkan Hyunjin. Setelah menerima pesanannya, ia segera beranjak dari sana meninggalkan Chan. Sementara Chan, ia hanya memperhatikan langkah Hyunjin yang sedikit tertatih. Ia tidak terlalu bodoh untuk memahami penyebab kenapa Lelaki cantik itu berjalan dengan cara yang aneh.

"Ternyata mereka sudah sejauh itu," gumamnya.

Hyunjin hampir tiba di kursinya, dan lagi, ia harus dikejutkan dengan sosok Jeongin yang nyatanya duduk berdekatan dengan kursinya bersama Changbin. Dengan membuang jauh perasaan terkejut dan juga takutnya, ia berhasil melewati Jeongin yang juga menyadari keberadaannya.

"Aku membawakan _ice cream_ untukmu," Hyunjin menunjukkan senyumannya pada Changbin, dan Changbin menyambutnya dengan antusias.

"Suapi aku."

"Apa?"

Changbin membuka bibirnya dan menunjuk mulutnya dengan ibu jarinya. Bermaksud agar Hyunjin segera menyuapinya.

"Suapi aku."

Dengan sedikit gugup, Hyunjin menyuapi Changbin dengan _ice cream_ tersebut. Merasa gemas dengan sikap pemalu Hyunjin, Changbin mengusak rambut Hyunjin dengan lembut. Dan ia cukup terkejut, karena Hyunjin memakan _ice cream_ itu dengan sendok yang sama.

"Hey, apa kau sedang menggodaku?" tanya Changbin.

Hyunjin menggeleng lugu. "Tidak. Aku sedang memakan _ice cream._ "

"Tapi kau menggunakan sendok yang sama."

"Apa kau keberatan?"

Jika ia tidak ingat bahwa mereka sedang berada di tempat umum, mungkin Changbin akan gelap mata dan melakukan hal yang iya-iya terhadap Hyunjin. Sayangnya, ia tidak ingin dianggap seorang yang mesum lalu masuk berita.

"Aish… suapi aku lagi," pinta Changbin.

"Tidak. Kau curang. _Ice cream_ -mu masih utuh," elak Hyunjin. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Suapi aku sekali lagi, dan aku berjanji akan memberikan milikku untukmu."

"Milikmu yang mana?" goda Hyunjin.

"Kau menginginkannya lagi? Baiklah, aku akan memberikannya."

"Ah tidak tidak. Itu tidak perlu," ucap Hyunjin cepat dengan tawanya. Ternyata cukup menyenangkan menggoda Kekasihnya tersebut.

Melihat kemesraan yang ditunjukkan oleh Changbin juga Hyunjin, Jeongin merasa jengkel dan ingin beranjak dari tempat itu sekarang juga. Namun belum sempat ia berdiri, Chan lebih dulu tiba di kursi mereka.

"Kau ingin kemana?" tanya Chan.

Jeongin tidak menjawab dan melirik ke arah Changbin dan Hyunjin.

"Tapi kita belum membayar makanan ini," ucap Chan.

"Kenapa kau tidak membayarnya?" sewot Jeongin. Chan tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban sang Kekasih.

"Jeongin, kau bahkan aku bahwa aku belum memiliki peker–"

"KALAU BEGITU, CARILAH PEKERJAAN!" potong Jeongin.

"KAU HANYA MENGHABISKAN UANGKU SAJA!" lanjutnya.

Tanpa perduli dengan sekitarnya, Jeongin beranjak begitu saja meninggalkan Chan.

"Bukankah ia mencintaiku?" gumam Chan pada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara Hyunjin dan Changbin hanya tertawa lepas menyaksikan pasangan tersebut.

Nyatanya, Changbin telah mengetahui siapa itu Jeongin dan Chan. Ia diam-diam menyelidikinya bersama Seungmin. Dan atas tindakan Jeongin yang telah menganiaya Hyunjin, Lelaki itu terpaksa harus berhenti dari pekerjaannya karena beberapa waktu lagi ia harus pergi ke Luar Negeri karena perintah sang Ayah. Ayah Jeongin; yang merupakan relasi kerja Changbin, telah mengetahui sikap tidak sportif sang Anak.

 _Ting!_

Pintu Café kembali terbuka dan menunjukkan Woojin bersama Seungmin baru saja tiba.

"Ada apa dengannya? Apakah ia sedang bertengkar?" tanya Seungmin pada Woojin saat mereka berpapasan dengan Jeongin; juga Chan yang sedang mengejarnya, di pintu Café tersebut.

"Kurasa hubungan mereka semakin memburuk," tebak Woojin.

"Mereka memang pantas mendapatkannya."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **END. FIN.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Maaf kalo akhirnya gaje sangat dan memaksakan :"v**_

 _ **Semoga kalian suka :"))**_

 _ **Tidak ada sequel. Jadi, tunggu aja FF ChangJin yang baru lainnya/?**_

 _ **Makasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca FF ini. Semoga ChangJin Shipper dan Team Hyunjin Uke bertambah wqwqwq :"v**_

 _ **SARANGHAE BBUING~!**_


End file.
